


Cursed love

by irenemardekar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenemardekar/pseuds/irenemardekar
Summary: This is not mine. It all belongs to (J. K. Rowling). I have no financial gain from this.I think it's a drabble fic....Hermione is the reincarnation of the daughter of a Celtic GoddessCursed by her own mother. So again and again they are reborn and die.Her memories from his previous life are deeply buried in hers consciousness, because as soon as she begins to remember and realizes who her is, the curse is activated and She dies because the wolf will come for her.English is not my language, so be nice.Thank you very much for reading 💕😍
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The man stalked her as a hunter, like a majestic prey. She knew was lost, but was always looking for a way out, trying to resist him.  
Why can't she command her own treacherous body, which always responds , even to a tiny touch?  
Had a strong arm braided around her waist, which warned her that she was thinking too much again.  
A small scream left her throat, but the man, with his kiss, drowned the protest in her. Water dripped from the man. It was wet from head to toe. He was probably immersed in the waterfall stream while he was immersed in his thoughts, so he could catch him silently.  
Hermione looked down. Her eyes clung hungry to the man's strong, butler's chest, with water drops glistening like diamonds. She licked her lips unwittingly, and the man, breathed a hungry hot kiss on her lips, making her dizzy. She wanted to turn away from him, but he wouldn't let her.  
His eyes flickered wildly, midnight black, which looked like Professor Snape's eyes. Because of this, he looked at him confused as the man forced him to look into his black eyes.  
"You can fight me, but we both know you're mine."  
He murmured and then began to curse when Hermione heard someone say her name.  
“ Look at me! “demanded the warrior, and when she looked up at him, her saw an inexplicable light in the man's black gleaming eyes.  
"I always find you and I always lose you." He said hoarsely.  
Then he desperately kissed her passionately again.  
“ I will never let you go again. Do you hear? Remember this when you wake up! I will find a way out of this for us “ He shouted as Hermione was swallowed by the blinding white light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HG~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Hermione  
Hermione heard Ginny's voice from afar. Sleepily, he turned and squinted at his girlfriend.  
-“Hmmm… What is it?” She asked in a sleepy hoarse voice. By the time Ginny looked all the way to her watch.  
Half past seven dream chairs, we'll be late for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my language

\- Hermione  
Hermione heard Ginny's voice from afar. Sleepily, he turned and squinted at his girlfriend.  
-“Hmmm… What is it?” She asked in a sleepy hoarse voice. By the time Ginny looked all the way to her watch.  
Half past seven dream chairs, we'll be late for school.  
"What ?....," she still blinked at her sleepily while rubbing her eyes.  
“We're going to be late ,so wake up and go in to in the bathroom young lady”  
“ All right, all right ...” - Hermione sat up in annoyance “By the way, who are you and what did you do to my best friend? What makes you so nimble at all? “  
-“ Hahaha. Very funny, hurry up.”  
“ Why do you want to go to classes so much? “  
She growled at her, for so far she had always pulled Ginny out of her bed, which she persevered with both hands.  
“Well Hello! The new dada professors? We have to hurry to get there sooner or the hungry slut hyenas will strike him in front of us.  
“ batty …“ Hermione chuckled and quickly slammed the bathroom door because a pillow flew after her.  
Later, it really wasn’t something easy to get to the classroom. Because a group of girls gathered outside the classroom door, whispering and giggling.  
“Merlin, you was right” Hermione rolled her eyes. Almost all the girls stood in front of the door, even those who did not belong to this classroom, they giggled as they controlled their hair,, and some even conjured up their lipstick.  
“ I’m go in to curse someone if we don't get to the classroom on time “ muttered Ginny in angrily beside Hermione.  
“ Get out of the way bitch! “cried Ginny and went into the classroom.  
As soon as they were in the room, the girls walked over to the bench and sat down and threw their textbooks out of their bags. Then they looked up and Hermione heard Ginny gasp in fright.  
“Wath the?....”  
-“ No, it can't be .....” the redhead girl shakes her head as her eyes regularly fall out of place as she stares at the front of the room. Ginny blinked frequently a few times, as if convincing herself not to drop into some nightmare on a bright day.  
“Damn it. Damn it.” She whispered.  
“What is Ginny?” Hermione asks, then looked at her new handsome teacher, who stared at Ginny with round eyes.  
-“Shit ...” Ginny muttered.  
“ Khm…. “ The new teacher cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Ginny all the way. “"Hi, my name is Remus Lupin, and I'll be your new Dada professor."  
He said, his gaze sweeping over the shape of Ginny slouching with his sour face, and hungry desire appeared in his eyes. Then, he suddenly shook his head and looked at his students with a smile.

*ooooOOoooo*

Lupin. 

Lupin saw Ginny sneer contemptuously at her sour cherry red lips as her gaze clashed with hers. He sat there at him desk motionless, and that’s all he can do to keep from rushing to her and pulling her arms and kissing her beautiful heart-shaped lips.  
He heart was beating fast and her brain was running feverishly while, all he can think about is that he finally found her and the girl is here in him class…  
Hell, Ginny's in him class!  
He struggled to close him brain and not think about it eroticly as the girl is now his student.  
She's a fucking student! How the hell did that happen? He wanted to jump up and show her how much he thought about her, how much he missed her. But with this kind of behavior, he would only achieve to kick himself out of school.  
In addition, there are children in the classroom.  
As she looked up at him, her face flushed and her beautiful blue eyes widened, making hem cock immediately hard.  
Merlin’s beard, this woman will be his death.  
He shook his head, closed his eyes, and quietly accounted for three, then began the lecture while he still could hardly believe the girl was in his class.  
He spent the next hour studying dark spells. Lupin could see that the girl sitting next to Ginny was diligently taking notes while Ginny stared at him rigidly hostile. It wasn’t at all weird for hem, as he knew very well why she was looking at him so angrily.  
Lupin sensed his mind wandering and fantasizing about what he would do to the stubborn girl if not everyone was there. How would you decide on the desk to spank the girl because she escaped from him.  
Finally, when the bell rang, the students stood up and packed their stuff.  
He noticed that Ginny was heading for the exit with the shaggy-haired girl, some students turned to him to ask something, but he didn't care about either of them because wanted to talk to the girl.  
But the girl was faster, and regularly pulls the shaggy-haired girl away from the field of vision.


	3. impending danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I still have work to do on this chapter  
> I’m not some good writer and I can’t really write in English, so please be nice to me.  
> Thanks.  
> This belongs to every Joanne Kathleen Rowling (J. K. Rowling) Writer.

Luna, gasping wakes from sleep in. something's coming up thats what is really evil. She lay motionless in his bed, listening with his ears to the muffled noise of the night, his companion Draco sleeping peacefully beside him, apparently everything was as if everything was fine. But in fact she felt that Voldemort, who dominates Ardwinna's body, was getting stronger, which meant only one thing ..  
The wolf  
She sat up and shook Draco shoulder and began to wake him up.  
“- wake up ... Draco! “  
Draco, grumbling, turned to her.  
“Damn Luna do you know what time it is?.... Luna? “  
Draco's face turned pale as he looked at his sweetheart, but he took calm in himself, and took gently her ice-cold hands and warmed his woman with his hot breath.  
“- Hermione is in trouble.” Luna said in a heartbreakingly thin voice that made Draco freeze.  
“What kind of trouble? “- He asked.  
“- She's starting to remember. When her memories are fulfilled until the next third new moon, the wolf will come for her.”  
“-But .... I don't understand the wolf .....”  
“ He's going to kill her! Draco, he going to kill her again.”  
Draco hugged her and breathed a breath of kiss on her lips with her hot lips.  
“Tell me what you saw”  
Luna frowned as she concentrated.  
-I saw a dim fog-like vision, not with everyday phenomena, it's a dark vision, I feel it's just trouble.  
“ But, I don't understand Severus will do anything to keep the curse out… ..” Draco said, still incomprehensible, Luna looked at him from the corner of his eye and then sighed.  
“-I don't know in my dream my vision was very blurred because of the fog I can barely see anything. All I saw was Severus chasing the girl into a wolf shape in a forest.  
“So according to these, Hermione will remember the past again? “Draco muttered, then took Luna's face in both hands.  
“"I'm sorry, Luna, but I have to restrain her guards. Severus is not only my friend, but also my godfather, and he has saved my life, including yours, several times, and for that I owe him eternal gratitude.”  
He said then he got up and hurriedly started to get dressed.

*ooooOOoooo* 

Luna looked anxiously at the pair of dragons who, dressed, leaned down to her.  
“-Don't worry, my love, I can take care of myself, remember I'm a dragon. “he kissed her and then hugged her. Luna had been very sensitive lately because she felt Voldemort grow stronger in Ardwinna body  
\- That's not why I'm worried ... Severus is your friend, but he…..”Her voice trailed off and he looked up at Draco sadly.  
“-Don't think about it .... I'm not going to destroy Severus, because I told you I could thank him for being you ... if he hadn't ... he saved us and then paid too high a price for it. I know what my duty is, but it is also my duty to help him, so I have to restrain the guards ....  
Luna looks up at him curiously.  
“ Then what's your plan? “  
Draco sighed, there was a solution to delay the process and save the girl, but there was an awful big price to pay, and she knew Severus would be very angry about it.  
“ Unfortunately I have to turn to Pansy because he's the only one who can help us.”  
He said firmly, Luna looking at her in fright and then shaking her head violently as she pulled away from Draco.  
"No ..... no, and no! " She shouted.  
“ I can't do anything else, there's no choice “  
Draco leaned close to him, but Luna jumped out of bed and stopped militantly in front of him, not bothering himself to be naked, reaching out his arm and pointing his finger at Dracora.  
She was beautiful, her otherwise lovely smiling violet eyes now sparkling angrily.  
-Don't you dare do this to me, Draco.  
"Honey ....." he began soothingly.  
“ Don't sweetie here for me .... that bitch…damn you know what the bitch will ask for in return for the information.  
“ if .... you dare to do what She ask from you, then my god is Im sure to....!”  
"Don't worry, sweetheart, nothing like this will happen, trust me ... I'd die before I touch her again."  
“"Draco don't do this, we'll look for another solution." Luna pleaded and hugged him.  
"Little time and no other solution," he whispered.

*****  
Later, Draco stood at an elegant luxury villa while looking straight into the camera. he didn't even have to say his name because the electric lock clicked at once and the thick heavy grid gate opened.  
In the garden, he saw human and animal sculptures, the faces of some sculptures depicting a surprise and showing strange poses. he shook his head and continued on as he reached the corridor as he died the woman's sensual voice.  
"Cygnus," I saw you a long time ago, "said the slender sensual black-haired woman."  
Draco tried not to grimace when he felt the bodito's concentrated perfume floating around her.  
“- Why did you come here, darling?” she snapped.  
“-I want to ask you a favor.”  
-Ahhh you're asking me to give you the pendant so the wolf can't kill the blue fire even if the girl remembers hem? “She asked.  
“-Blue fire? “Draco asked with a frown, and she giggled.  
“Oops ..... you don't know that yet.”  
“ Then please enlighten me ....-“ growled. Draco,  
Draco, annoyed by the knowledge that she was just playing with him, but he also knew that she had never lied to him yet.  
“-Oh, and why would I do that? Where is the excitement in that? It would just be boring.”  
she giggles as Draco runs out of patience.  
“Pansy we don't have much time, don't play.” Draco warned, clenching his teeth.  
“-Oh what a growling dragon you are” she pursed her lips and then, when Draco growled at her, she graciously began the tale.  
“Ardwinna was very strong, but she had a weak point and she loved her daughter… ..” She began.  
“Yeah, I knew that, that's why she failed. Get to the point.” Growled Draco.  
“-Don't cut me off! “she warned, and Draco would have liked to continue the bitch.  
“Well, that wasn’t exactly the case, because Ardwinna took her own heart out in a ruby form and handed it to her daughter Hermione when her was asleep.”  
Draco raised an eyebrow as Pansy shrugged.  
“-What did you expect from a Celtic deity?”  
She asked as Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, to continue the story.  
"That's why she was able to defeat Voldemort, because she didn't have a heart, she didn't have a loved one, she didn't care about anyone, just became empty." She gestured gracefully. Then he continued.  
“When Ardwinna killed Voldemort in cold blood in the battle with the last power of the wizard, he had another chance to fill the cold, empty insensitive space so that he could rule the body of God.  
“-But …I do not understand ..... Then how? ...”  
“-I helped with the reikarnation I could only do by asking for her soul. And since Hermione has one and the same soul as Andorra, she can carry the heart of Ardwinna, which will eventually turn into a cleansing blue flame that can only neutralize the curse.”  
“-Then ... then there is hope?” asked Draco, and he began to ponder the possibilities, Pansy pulling his mouth and kissing his head.  
“-As I said, you don't have much time. “  
"But you just said ..." Draco began.  
“-Hermione does not yet have the power to receive Divine power. You have to find the key that will lead to Wales and Hermionának have to accept that's who is she.  
Draco swearing  
“Damn it and where's that key?”  
“you will get to know him soon “Pansy assured.  
“Him? “-he asked in confusion.  
“ Draco the key is not an object but a person who has always been close to Hermione anyway, but so far no one has ever known that he is the key, not even himself.”  
“-And do you know who the key is?” Draco asked hopefully as he looked into her eyes ... Of course she knows, but she won't tell him.  
“-Don't play with me Pansy ...” he threatened her, but Pansy stubbornly denied an answer.  
“-Do your job dragon and you will get the answer to your question.”  
“Damn it I hate it when you play the Oracle”  
“Don't vomit fire Cygnus, look I help you,” She said then left and when is back is was a man with her.


End file.
